Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{5}{5} \times -100\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{5}{5} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times -100\% = 100 \% $